notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordor Orcs
The Orcs of Mordor (B.S. "Murdur-Hai") were not one pecular Tribe or people but were organised in a strict Caste system.Mordor Orcs were bred under strict control and individuals were separeated for certain characteristics. Breeds *Greater Orcs of Barad-Dur - these were a race of Hobgoblins or Mountain Orcs who already fought for Sauron at the Battle of the gladden fields where they devastated Anarion´s bodyguard. *Fighting- or Soldier-orcs- Fighting-Orcs were the bulk of Mordor´s host.These were lesser Orcs who were exceptionally strong and more stout than their Snaga brethren.They were amployed as standard Footmen or Grunts of Sauron´s army but usually did not rise to higher ranks (but there also were exceptions such as Grishnákh ). *Gusmûras - Gusmûras were Half-Breeds of lesser Orcs and Uruks.They were carefully selected for elite-units as the Morannon-Orcs. *Orcish Sorcerers - an almost forgotten bloodline of Orcs with a strong disposition for Morgûl-Magic. *Snagas - Snagas were the Bulk of Mordor´s lesser Orcs.They were a small but stout breed usually deployed as workers, Miners, Craftsmen, sappers or engineers and often cannon-fodder.Snagas never rose to higher ranks. **Orcish Scouts - These were exceptionally small and agile Snaga-Orcs trained as elite-Spies and Snipers. *Orc Trackers - Trackers were a sub-breed of the lesser Orcs often equated with the Orcs of the forest race or supposed to be their offspring.Trackers usually did not rise to higher ranks and were supervised by larger fighting-Orcs or Uruks. *Uruk-Hai - The Uruk-Hai or Black Uruks of Mordor were the Elite of Mordor´s caste System.Carefully bred from greater Orcs and fighting Orcs they were separated early and trained as Elite-Troops and ruling caste.Officers of higher rank usually were Uruk-Hai. Tribes and confederations *Orcs of Gorgoroth **Dâgûlhî (Minas Durlith; Moria) ***Uruk-Burzrik (Minas Durlith) ***Skugga-Strígz (north of Minas Durlith) ***Thrakognir (Junction of the Ered Angûrath and Ered Lithui) ***Uruk-Snarka (Mountains between Minas Durlith and Barad-Dûr) **Durghaz-Nar (Barad-Dûr) ***Black Guard of Barad-Dûr **Skuggák-Hai (Barad-wath) ***Jarnkakog (eastern Núrn) ***Gorugoltur (eastern Núrn) ***Samundlugûth (eastern Núrn) **Uruk-Burzmal (Ephel Dúath) ***Duruk-burniz (northern Eregwath) ***Uruk-Rakshi (southern End of the Morgai) ***Urgdug (Hills south of Barad-wath) ***Snagaghâsh (south of Imlad Morgûl) **Uruk-Hrizg (Ostigurth) ***Uruk-Guniga (southern slopes of the Ered Angûrath) ***Drepa-Hai (Southern Ered Angûrath; Ostigurth) **Uruk-Morgûl (Minas Morgûl) ***Bloodless ***Shakfut **Uruk-Rafshat (Morgai; [[Barad-Dûr) ***Uruk-Ongrum (Kra-Búrzum near Cirith Ungol) ***Uruk-Ghâshavir (Lugshar near Cirith Ungol) **Uruk-Udûn (Udûn) ***Homhurzig or Hâlraendir (northern Morgai) ***Rûmarzgi (Ered Lithui east of Barad-Dûr) ***Scara-Hai (Durthang) **Uruk-Zôkon (Angûrath) ***Goth-Skrigûrz (Ered Angûrath) ***Snaga-Ong (Ered Angûrath) ***Uruk-Guniga (southern Ered Angûrath) *Scara-Hai (Southeastern Ephel Dúath on the borders to Khand) *Uruk-Ghâshgîgak (Núrn) *Uruk-marzguram The Mordor Orcs in the LotR SBG *Black Guard of Barad-Dûr *Durghaz-Nar *Morgûl Guard *Morgûl Stalkers *Núrn Overseers *Orcs of Gorgoroth * Orc Trackers Shadows of Mordor and Shadows of War In Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor and it's sucessor the orcs of mordor are divided into nine tribes or tribal groups each representing an archetypical aspect of orcish culture:the Dark-Tribe, Feral-tribe, Machine-Tribe, Marauder-tribe, Mystic-Tribe, Outlaw-Tribe, Slaughter-Tribe, Terror-Tribe and Warmonger-Tribe. Movie Trilogy In the Movies the Orcs of Mordor are among the most diverse Orcish factions.They seem to belong to many different specialized breeds ranging from smaller workers or Snagas to smaller Scouts and broad-nosed Trackers to squat and muscular Fighting-Orcs, somewhat taller Hobgoblins and larger and better armed Morannon-Orcs to Black Uruks of Mordor, apparently belonging to the same breed as the Isengard Uruk-Hai though with a somewhat different skin-tone and equipment. category:orcs category:mordor